


bound for newport

by chaseadams



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, idek how to tag, this is based off the oc, this is kinda a sample idek, will be writing more very soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaseadams/pseuds/chaseadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy certainly didn't imagine his trip to jail to end up with him being taken in by a rich family in orange county, but it happened. And now he found himself out in their driveway, having a smoke when a boy walked out from the house next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bound for newport

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is based off of the OC, but i will be going a bit off of the storyline and you don't have to have watched the Oc to get this story. Also i made Bellamy and Octavia twins so its easier to write relationships and stuff.

Sure Murphy had helped his friend Finn steal a car, but that didn't mean that he didn't deserve a second chance at life. Murphy certainly didn't imagine his trip to jail to end up with him being taken in by a rich family in orange county, but it happened. And now he found himself out in their driveway, having a smoke when a boy walked out from the house next door.  
"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Whoever you want me to be." Murphy replied, conjuring a smile from the boy's face.

"I'm Bellamy by the way." The boy, Bellamy replied hand extended.

"Murphy." He said accepting Bellamy's hand. 

"Mind if I borrow a smoke?" Bellamy asked. Murphy handed Bellamy a cigarette and watched the boy light it. There was no denying that Murphy was attracted to him. Murphy snapped out of his thoughts when Bellamy spoke up.

"Like what you see?" Bellamy said stepping on his cigarette. Murphy looked down at the ground, he looked up when he heard a beep. He saw a girl, olive skin and brown hair. Bellamy got in the girls car and kissed her.

"Who's that?" Murphy heard the girl say, voice just louder than a whisper. 

"Rave, this is Murphy. Murphy this is Raven." Murphy awkwardly waved at the girl before the pair drove off. 

Murphy walked back up to the Jordan's house and into the pool house. Murphy starred at the family photo on the wall, wishing that he had been as lucky as Jasper to have such wealth and a nice family. 

\---------------------------

The next morning Murphy stumbled into the Jordan's house to be greeted by a boy, presumably Jasper from the photo's he had seen, playing grand theft auto five. 

"Hey, I'm Jasper you must be Murphy." He said with a smile. 

"Um, hi." Murphy said awkwardly.

"Do you want to play GTA 5?, its really cool, you can steal cars and stuff." Murphy didn’t reply to Jasper, causing his eyes to go wide. "Not that steal cars is cool or anything because it totally isn't." 

"Yeah, sure, if you show me how to play." Murphy said taking a spot next to Jasper. And for the first time in a long time Jasper felt like he had made a friend.


End file.
